Danny Phantom & the Fairy Tail
by ring058
Summary: Danny, Sam, Tucker, Jazz, and Danielle become members of Fairy Tail and become part of Natsu, Lucy, Erza, and Gray's group fighting evil wizards and getting caught into wild adventures.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, nor do I own Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima while Danny Phantom is owned by Butch Hartman.**

* * *

Chapter 1

In the land of Fiore, arriving in the port town of Hargeon were two wizard along with a little blue talking cat. The wizard in pink hair was named Natsu Dragneel and the wizard with long white hair tied in a ponytail was named Danny Phantom. The little talking blue cat was their companion named Happy.

Boarding off the train, Danny said, "Well it looks like made it."

"Natsu, we made it to Hargeon!" Happy told Natsu.

Unfortunately, Danny and Happy were facing their own problems with Natsu, who was passed out due to transportation sickness.

"Come on, get up already!" Happy urged.

Knowing it was happening again, Danny sighed. "Again, Natsu. Come on, pal. It's just a lousy train. You've got to get over this motion sickness of yours."

The guard notice the situation and asked, "Is he all right?"

"He's fine," Happy assured the guard. "This always happens when he travels."

"Never… I'm never riding a stupid train ever again," Natsu moaned.

"Come on, buddy, I'll help you out," Danny said, helping Natsu up.

Getting off the train, Happy said, "If our information is correct, then we should find that Salamander somewhere in this town. Let's go, guys."

"We're coming, Happy," Danny told him, helping Natsu to get off the train.

Unfortunately, the train door closed on them and was getting ready to move. Natsu didn't like where this was going and the train started to move, as Natsu screamed to be let off.

"Oh, boy," Happy said, as he watch the train take off.

But he wasn't too worried and knew this situation was covered. Danny came flying with Natsu on his back and landed on the ground.

"Just be glad I came along, Natsu," Danny said to him. "If it wasn't for my ghost magic we'd be the next town."

"Now that we're here, let's go find that Salamander!" Happy announced, as the trio headed into the town of Hargeon.

* * *

Also in the town of Hargeon were two girls who were also wizard. One was a beautiful blond hair girl named Lucy Heartfilia and the other girl had long black hair and wore a belt that contained three magical orbs. She was Lucy's best friend, Samantha "Sam" Manson.

The two of them were in a magic shop, asking if there were any other magic shops in the town of Hargeon. Unfortunately, the answer they got wasn't what they expected.

"What?" Lucy said, shocked. "You mean to tell me there's one magic shop in this whole town."

"I'm afraid so," the owner of the store replied. "The people around here are more fishing folks than they are magic folks."

"Well that explains why we're seeing a lot of people here fishing," Sam figured.

"I'd reckon most people in town didn't know how to use magic," the owner said. "I built this shop to the wizards who happen to be passing through."

"Great," Sam said. "Just great. Out of all the towns we've been through, we end up in one town there's barely even magic. I was hoping to find those crystal orbs."

"I guess we came all this way for nothing," Lucy said to Sam.

"Now, now, young girls, don't say that," the owner told them. "I have all the latest goods. Let me show you a few."

"I doubt what you have would interest me," Sam mumbled. "The only thing I'm searching for are the crystal orbs. There's about fifteen of them in the world and all I have is three."

Not wanting to lose his customers, the owner showed them a magical item and said, "This color's magic is popular. All the young girls really seem to like it. It lets you change the color of your clothes anytime you want."

"I already have one of those," Lucy told the owner.

"And unfortunately, that magic isn't really my style," Sam said.

"Ah, man, what I really want is some powerful Gate Key's," Lucy said.

"Gate Key's, huh," the owner said. "That's a fair request."

Noticing one of the Gate Key's she wanted, Lucy said, "Oh, wow! It's the little doggy!"

"Yes, but that one's not very powerful you know," the owner told Lucy.

"I know, but I really, really want it," Lucy said, eager to buy it. "So how much?"

"20,000 jewels," the owner said.

Shocked by the price, Lucy asked, "I'm sorry, but how much was that again?"

"I said 20,000 jewels," the owner repeated.

"You've got to be kidding me," Sam said, finding it hard to believe it was worth that much. "I've seen Lucy buy these for at least 3000 jewels. Are you trying to play cheap with us old man?"

"Hold on, Sam, I think I can give this old geezer what he wants," Lucy said, making herself look beautiful to seduce the old man. "Come on, Mister, how much is it really worth?"

Unfortunately, thing's did not go well at the magic shop as Lucy and Sam stormed right out.

"I can't believe he only knocked off 1000 jewels!" Lucy said, angry. "That stubborn old geezer must be blind. That trick usually works."

"If it makes you feel better, I did kick the old man in the shin and called him a rip off artist," Sam said to Lucy.

"That makes me feel a whole lot better," Lucy said. "Well since we're here, we might as well find a place for us to stay tonight."

Hearing some cheering noises, Sam stopped when she notice a group of girls cheering and gathering around.

"Lucy, come check this out," Sam told her.

"What's up, Sam?" Lucy asked.

"Look over there," Sam pointed from the bridge they stood on. "What do you think those girl's are gathered around for?"

"Beats me," Lucy replied.

"Oh, my, god, it's really Salamander!"

"Salamander?" Lucy and Sam replied.

"Wait, I've heard about this guy," Sam said. "He's suppose to be guy who uses fire magic."

"So they're down there actually meeting the Salamander!" Lucy said, excited. "Oh, wow! I can't believe he's actually in town. I have to check this out."

Lucy raced down the bridge to meet this Salamander wizard.

"Oh, boy, Lucy is in her fan boy moment," Sam sighed. "I better go after her before she ends up being crushed by those crowd of girls."

Sam followed after Lucy to check out this Salamander guy.

* * *

Walking through the town of Hargeon were Natsu, Danny, and Happy. As they searched the town, Danny could hear his stomach growling and the same with Natsu and Happy.

"Oh, boy, I'm getting really hungry," Natsu said. "Hey, Danny, you got any money left for food?"

Looking into his wallet to see how much he had, Danny replied, "I don't even have money left for the three of us. Ah, man, I spent all our cash in the last town we were in."

"Just our luck," Natsu complained. "I'm so hungry I could eat my hand."

"Let's take our minds off food for a while and look for this Salamander we've heard rumors about," Danny suggested. "Just to ask, how did you get the lead on this anyway?" Danny asked Natsu and Happy.

"Someone tipped me and said he heard rumors about a Salamander guy being in Hargeon," Natsu explained.

That was when the trio heard some cheering going on around a group of girls who shouted, "Salamander! You're so dreamy and so hot!"

"Salamander!" they all said.

"Well speak of the devil," Natsu said, relieved. "We're in luck today, Happy."

"Aye!" Happy replied.

"This I'm looking forward to," Danny said. "I can't believe I'm actually going to see an actual dragon."

* * *

The Salamander the girls were cheering for wasn't a dragon. He was a normal human wizard wearing a cape, using his good looks to attract the ladies.

Lucy and Sam were in the crowd, but felt this strange feeling once they looked at Salamander. The feeling they had was that the two of them were madly in love with Salamander.

"Why is my heart beating so fast?" Lucy wondered. "What's gotten into me all of a sudden?" "I don't care, but just looking at this guy I'm looking at my future husband," Sam said, as she stepped closer to see Salamander.

"Hey, Igneel! Igneel it's me!"

"Coming through, ladies. Just step back and let me check out this…"

Coming through were Natsu, Danny, and Happy. When they got went to get a closer look at this Salamander guy, it wasn't who they were expecting. When the three of them showed up, Lucy and Sam had snapped out of it and realized they were just put under a love spell.

"Wait a second, you're no dragon," Danny told this so called Salamander guy.

"Who the heck are you?" Natsu asked this fake.

"Who am I?" this Salamander guy questioned. "I'm Salamander. Surely you've heard of me before."

"We've never heard of you on our life," Danny said.

"Let's go, Danny," Natsu said, disappointed.

Seeing Natsu and Danny turn away, Salamander shouted, "Hey, wait!"

The fan girls became infuriated with Natsu and Danny that they jumped and tackled them to the ground.

"You two were so rude!" the fan girls shouted. "You guys better apologize to Salamander right now!"

"I'm not apologizing to that bozo," Danny said, as one of the girls began twisting his arm.

"Do it now or we'll rip you two to shreds!" one of the fan girls told Danny.

"You girls are completely… insane!" Danny shouted, trying to get one of them off his back.

"What's with these girls?" Natsu wondered.

"Now, now, that's enough my ladies," Salamander told the fan girls. "Let them go. I'm sure these young fella's didn't mean anything malicious. Why don't I cut you two some slack and give you my autograph."

Danny took both autographs from Salamander and ripped them and said, "I think I'd rather see a dragon than accept an autograph from a guy who's full of it."

"I agree with you there," Natsu said. "What a joke this guy is."

The fan girls grew infuriated when Natsu and Danny insulted Salamander that they threw both of them towards a pile of trash cans.

"I guess it wasn't him after all," Happy said.

"Definitely not him," Natsu agreed.

"He's no dragon, that's for sure," Danny said, throwing the trash bags off of him.

Disgusted that this Salamander guy used a love spell to force them to fall in love with him, Lucy and Sam walked on over to help Danny and Natsu.

"Hey, we wanted to thank you guys for your help," Lucy said.

Confused, Danny replied, "Help with what? We didn't do anything?"

"All we ever did was insult the guy," Natsu said.

"Trust me, you guys helped us out back there than you realize," Sam said. "As a way of helping us, why don't me and my friend here take you guys out for lunch."

Relieved that they were going to get something to eat, Natsu shouted, "Let's go for it!"

* * *

Lucy and Sam took their friends to a nearby restaurant to eat and let the trio order whatever they wanted. Natsu consumed as much food as he could while Happy helped himself to some fish, and Danny ate some pizza, pork chops, and shrimp.

"My name is Lucy," Lucy introduced herself. "It's nice to meet you."

"And my name is Sam," Sam said.

"Aye," Happy replied.

"Nice to meet you to," Danny said, as he took a bite out of his pizza. "You guys are a life saver. If we didn't meet you two, I think we both would have starved to death."

"And you guys are named Natsu, Danny, and Happy, right?" Lucy asked.

"The one and only," Danny replied.

"Thanks a lot," Natsu said to Lucy and Sam. "You two are so nice."

"It's no problem," Sam said. "And for the record, you guys are kind of overdoing it with the food by stuffing it down your faces."

"You might want to slow down or you might choke on it," Lucy told the trio. "And food is kind of flying everywhere."

"By the way, what exactly did you mean when we helped you two out?" Danny asked.

Lucy explained. "Evidentially, the guy was using a charm spell to hypnotize the ladies in town into thinking they were in love with him."

"It makes me wonder where he got that charm spell," Sam wondered. "I mean they've been banned for years. You don't even see those in magic shops anymore."

"He obviously went through a lot of trouble to get his hands on one," Lucy figured.

"I wish he were here right now so I'd slug him in the face," Sam said, cracking her knuckles. "And I can't believe I said that creep was going to be my future husband."

"So basically we broke that charm spell when we came into the picture, right?" Danny asked the girls.

"That's right," Lucy replied. "We really can't thank you guys enough."

"No problem," Natsu said, as he continued stuffing his face with more food.

"We never did tell you guys, but we're wizards too," Sam mentioned.

"Really?" Danny said, surprised. "You girls are actually wizards. You two seem pretty normal to me."

"We may not look much, but it's true," Lucy said. "Although, me and Sam haven't exactly joined a guild yet or anything."

"But we're actually interested in joining this one guild we've been hearing a lot about in Sorcerer's Weekly," Sam said. "They're like the most popular guild out of anything."

"Not to mention the greatest," Lucy said, agreeing with Sam. "I just can't wait to meet them. I wonder what it takes though to join that guild."

Happy started to get annoyed when Lucy and Sam wouldn't stop talking and replied, "You two talk a lot."

"Oh, yeah, didn't you guys mention you came into town to find somebody?" Lucy asked them.

"Wasn't it someone named Igneel you guys were look for?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, that's right," Happy replied.

"We've been searching high and low for him," Danny said. "Natsu knows him, but I never met him. So I came along hoping to meet him for the first time."

"We heard a rumor that a Salamander was going to be coming through this town, so we came to see him," Natsu explained. "It turns out it was somebody else."

"Yeah, that guy didn't look like a Salamander at all," Happy agreed.

"No kidding," Natsu said. "I bet that poser can't even breathe fire like a real dragon."

"I'd like to see that guy get his ass kicked by one," Danny said, taking a bit out of his pork chops.

Confused, Lucy asked, "Uh, I don't get it. You're friend Igneel looks like a dragon."

"I've never heard of people like that before," Sam said.

"No, you've got it all wrong," Natsu told the girls. "He doesn't look like a dragon. He is one."

"A real dragon?!" Sam shouted, shocked.

"Aye," Happy replied.

"It's a bummer though," Danny said. "I was really expecting to see a dragon. They're very rare to see with the human eye nowadays."

"Why would a fire dragon show up in the middle of town?!" Lucy shouted. "It's totally ridiculous!"

"And why in the world would you want to meet a dragon?!" Sam questioned Danny. "Are you totally insane?!"

"No, I thought it would just be cool to meet one," Danny replied.

"Oh, boy," Sam said, finding it hard to believe and wonder why someone like Danny would think meeting a dragon would be cool.

"Anyways, I think we better go," Lucy said, as she and Sam paid for the food.

"Maybe we'll see you guys around," Sam said, as she and Lucy left.

"Yeah, maybe," Danny said, finishing up his meal.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lucy and Sam were sitting down at the park looking at this weeks issue of Sorcerer Weekly, issue number 7. They were reading articles regarding their favorite guild known as Fairy Tail.

"Oh, my," Lucy said, as she read the article. "Looks like Fairy Tail is out causing trouble again."

"Looks like this week they destroyed half a city while trying to stop a wanted evil wizard from unleashing a powerful spell," Sam said.

"And it says right here they destroyed seven homes in another town while fight a snow demon," Lucy told Sam. "Talk about going overboard."

"But still, its what makes them one of the greatest guilds," Sam said. "They never worry about what damage they might cause as long as they get the job done. It's the kind of guild we should be in."

"Yeah, I just can't wait when we get into Fairy Tail," Lucy said, excited. "I'm actually into meeting one of their members, Mirajane. I mean she's so pretty and I've always dreamed of being as beautiful as her."

"I'm more into meeting that guy they talk about in Fairy Tail," Sam said. "I want to say they call him the Specter. There's no picture of him, but I heard he's one of the best wizards they got along with a few others in the Fairy Tail guild."

"What was that? You want to join Fairy Tail?"

Caught by surprise, Sam looked around and asked, "Who said that? Is someone eavesdropping?"

"Wait a second, that voice is…"

"Hello!"

Revealing himself was the creep who hypnotized them from earlier, the Salamander wizard creep.

"Salamander!" they both shouted.

"I've been looking all over for you two," Salamander grinned. "I wanted to personally invite the both of you to a party I'm having on my yacht tonight."

Salamander lifted his hands that contained the charm spell ring he wore on his finger to seduce Lucy and Sam into coming to his yacht.

"So tell me, just how stupid do we look to you?" Sam questioned.

"Don't take us too likely," Lucy warned Salamander. "Your charm spell won't work on us. That magic's weakness is awareness. It doesn't work on people if they know you're using it."

"So I take it you two girls are wizard's then," Salamander said. "I understand you two wish to join the Fairy Tail guild, right?"

"Whatever you heard, it's none of your business, you creep," Sam told him.

"A creep?" Salamander said, shocked. "Now why would you call me that?"

"You charm spell for example to take advantage of young girls," Lucy pinpointed. "And whatever you have in mind, you can forget it. There's no way me and Sam are going to your dumb party."

"So do yourself a favor, marry an old man and drop dead," Sam said to Salamander.

"Fine, suit yourselves," Salamander. "It's a shame really. Because I happen to be one of Fairy Tail's wizards."

Finding it hard to believe, Sam said, "No way. You're saying you're actually part of the Fairy Tail guild."

"That's correct," Salamander replied. "And if you two still want to join, I can put in a good word for the both of you."

"Really?!" Lucy said, excited. "Seriously?!"

The charm spell began to take effect and Lucy and Sam walked towards Salamander, excited that he was going to get them into Fairy Tail.

"If what you say is true, we'll go to your party, darling," Sam said, looking at Salamander, madly in love with him.

"We'll be there tonight," Lucy said, eagerly.

"Wow, that was even easier than I thought it would be," Salamander told himself. "Anyway, if you two really want to join Fairy Tail, you two can't say anything about the charm spell.

"Not a word," Lucy and Sam smiled.

"Good," Salamander said, taking his leave. "I'll see you two at the party tonight."

Once Salamander was gone, Lucy and Sam snapped out of the charm spell and realized what had happened.

"Damn it, he used that charm on us," Sam said.

"I can't believe we got suckered in like that," Lucy said, as mad as Sam was. "But still, we're going to be a part of Fairy Tail."

"I still say he's a creep, but as long as he gets us in, I will keep quite and tolerate this guy until then," Sam said, as her and Lucy left the park to get dressed for the party.

"I agree with you there," Lucy said to Sam.

* * *

It was already night. Natsu, Danny, and Happy were looking at the view of the town enjoying themselves.

"Man I'm stuffed," Danny said. "I just can't wait to get back home."

"That was quite a meal though, you guys have to admit," Natsu told Danny and Happy.

"Aye," Happy replied.

"But still, there was something familiar about that girl in the black hair," Danny said. "I feel like I've met her somewhere before."

"Well I'm sure it will ring a bell to you eventually," Natsu said. "Just give it time to build up and it will all come back to you."

"Yeah, you're right," Danny agreed.

"Hey, look!" Happy pointed, noticing the yacht sailing away. "You think that's the boat where that Salamander guy is having his party?"

Noticing the boat, Natsu looked away feeling nauseous and said, "I'm going to hurl."

"You're not even on the boat, Natsu, and you're already getting motion sickness," Danny told him

"Yeah, I mean it's not like we're going aboard or anything," Happy said.

Noticing a couple of girls watching the boat sailing away, the trio began to overhear their conversation.

"Oh my gosh! That's Salamander's yacht?!"

"I wish I could have gotten to go to his party."

"Who's Salamander?"

"Whoa, you've never heard of him? He's a super famous wizard who's in town right now."

"Yeah, and he's a member of Fairy Tail."

Surprised of what they heard, the trio began to grow suspicious of this Salamander character.

"Fairy Tail?" Natsu said, unable to recall anyone by that name.

"Salamander," Danny said, looking at the boat, a bit baffled. "Funny. There's no one in Fairy Tail who goes by the name of Salamander. Natsu, maybe we should check this out."

"Right," Natsu agreed.

But before they could get going, Natsu looked at the view of the boat, feeling nauseous again.

"Oh, no!" Natsu panicked.

Danny sighed. "I should have known this wasn't going to be easy."

* * *

On board the yacht, the girls were enjoying themselves. Both, Lucy and Sam were alone with Salamander in his private room. Lucy wore a magenta color dress while Sam wore a black dress.

Your names are Lucy and Samantha right?" Salamander asked. "You two have such lovely names."

"Just call me Sam," Sam told Salamander. "Samantha is what my grandmother called me, but all my friends call me Sam."

"And thanks for the compliment," Lucy said. "And besides that, aren't you going to get us into Fairy Tail."

"Of course," Salamander replied. "But first, I'd like to make a toast to you two for your amazing beauty."

Salamander snapped his fingers as drops of the champagne Salamander was serving began to float. Lucy and Sam were beginning to grow very suspicious and notice another ring on Salamander's finger that had a symbol of a crescent moon.

"Now, Lucy and Samantha, savor the favor of each taste for each flavor for drop as it enters mouth," Salamander said.

"Okay, this is just too creepy," Lucy said.

"He makes it sound like he's going to make out with us," Sam whispered to Lucy.

When the drops of champagne were about to enter their mouths, Lucy stood up and threw the drops aside. Both, her and Sam were becoming aware of what Salamander was trying to do with them.

"It looks like you weren't paying attention when I asked you how stupid do you think we are," Sam told Salamander. "We know what you're trying to do to us."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Samantha," Salamander said, trying to fool them.

"Don't play dumb!" Lucy told Salamander. "We know you're trying to use sleep magic on us!"

Salamander grinned. "I must say, you two are very impressive to see right through that."

"Look we really want to join the Fairy Tail guild, but why do you have to use a sleep magic just to that?" Lucy questioned.

"Are you going to let us join or not?" Sam asked. "Because if you're just trying to fool around with us, I will report you about that charm spell you have you're using on young girls."

"Well now, we certainly can't have that," Salamander said, snapping his finger.

Coming into Salamander's room were his men. They are all carrying the girls who were out cold due to the effect of the sleep magic that was in their drinks. Lucy and Sam were growing concerned about the situation.

"What's going on here?" Lucy demanded.

Salamander grinned once more and said, "Welcome aboard my crew ship. And you two would be wise to behave yourselves until we make it to Bosca. So I suggest you two not make me angry."

"We're going to Bosca?!" Lucy said, shocked.

"For what?" Sam asked. "What are you going to do with us?"

"I don't understand," Lucy said. "You said you'd get us into Fairy Tail!"

"Forget it," Salamander told them. "I just said that to lure you two here and make you slaves."

"How could you!" Lucy said, outraged. "You're going to kidnap all these girls?"

"There's no way we're going to let you do that!" Sam shouted. "Get ready, Lucy!"

"Right!" Lucy nodded.

Lucy got her Gate Key's to use her magic and Sam was about to take out the orb crystals attached to her built. Lucy was a Celestial Wizard while Sam was a Shadow Wizard, the very last of her kind.

Before Lucy and Sam could have the chance to use their magic, Salamander used his magic to swipe their magical items from them and taking it for himself.

"A Celestial Wizard and a Shadow Wizard," Salamander said. "And I thought the Shadow Wizard's were extinct. Well, they will be now, young Samantha since your days as a wizard are over."

Salamander threw Lucy's Gate Key's and Sam's belt that contained her crystal orbs right out the window and went into the ocean. They were now powerless to stop Salamander. The two of them stood there helpless and angry at this disgusting wizard.

"No," Sam said, as tears came out of her eyes. "How could you do that. Those crystal orbs belong to my grandmother! She gave me those orb crystals just before she died!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry, but it looks like they've been washed away," Salamander said, taunting Sam. "Get over it. They're just stupid marbles you were given by an old hag."

Sam just cried when he insulted her deceased grandmother, who was one of the greatest Shadow Wizard's in her time. And now, her crystal orbs that she gave to Sam were gone.

As Sam cried in Lucy's arm, Lucy looked at Salamander and said, "You used magic to take advantage of others and you go as far as to insult my best friend's grandmother and throwing out her precious heirloom. YOU'RE THE WORSE WIZARD ALIVE!"

Suddenly, from out of nowhere, somebody came crashing through the roof of the yacht into Salamander's room. The one's who smashed their way in were Natsu and Danny.

"Wait a second, it's those two we meet in town," Lucy said, relieved.

Wiping in tears, Sam said, "Danny and Natsu."

As soon as they appeared, Natsu began to feel nauseous just by being on the boat.

"I knew this was a bad idea," Natsu said.

"Natsu, this really isn't the time and place," Danny told him.

Shocked by this, Lucy said, "Is your friend so lame?"

Smiling nervously, Danny replied. "This occasionally happens with any type of transportation he gets on."

"Any type of transportation?" Sam asked, finding it hard to believe. "You've got to be kidding me."

Happy appeared and notice Lucy and Sam and asked, "Hey, what are you doing here, Lucy and Sam?"

"Happy, it's you," Lucy said. "This jerk tricked me. He said he was going to get me into Fairy Tail."

"Is that so," Danny said, cracking his knuckles. "Well I think it's time to give this we give this sleaze bag what's coming to him."

"Hold on a second," Sam said, when she looked at Happy. "Either I'm seeing thing's or I'm seeing Happy with wing's on him."

"It's not your imagination," Danny told Sam. "Happy does have wings. He can actually fly."

Confused, Lucy asked, "But how did Happy get wings and…?"

"I'll explain later, okay," Happy said, grabbing Lucy with his tail and flying off. "Hold on!"

"Excuse me, but aren't you forgetting someone?!" Sam shouted.

Getting Sam, Danny said, "Sorry, but Happy can't carry two people. You just hang onto me."

"But how are you going to get us out of here?" Sam asked.

Danny grinned. "You just watch."

Right before everyone's eyes, Danny began to levitate from the ground. He flew straight towards the wall as Sam covered her eyes, fearing he was going to hit the wall. But he didn't since Danny phased right through it, catching Sam by surprise.

Seeing them get away, Salamander said, "After them! We can't let them report this to the magic council!"

Trying to get away, Sam said, "How did you do that? And how is it you can fly?"

"It's ghost magic," Danny explained.

"Ghost magic?" Sam said, confused. "I've never heard anything about that sort of magic."

"Well people who use ghost magic is very rare," Danny told Sam. "I'm one of the few who can use it. I'll tell you a story about that of how I got to use it some other time."

Flying next to Happy, Lucy asked, "Wait, what about Natsu?"

"Don't worry about him," Danny assured Lucy. "He's capable of handling this."

"Prominence Wind!"

From out of nowhere, Salamander unleashed a barrage of fire from his magic. Happy flew with Lucy dodging the magic. Danny quickly turned intangible and the barrage of fire went right through him.

"Nice try, but you can't hit something that you can simply go through," Danny said joking around. "Right, Happy?"

"Um, I kind of have a problem right now," Happy said to Danny.

Not liking where this was going, Danny said, "Oh, no. Please don't tell me…"

"My transformation is up," Happy said, as his wings disappeared and he and Lucy fell right into the ocean.

"This couldn't get much more worse," Danny said.

"Take me down to the water," Sam told him. "My crystal orbs were thrown into the ocean and I need to get them. You go help Natsu."

Danny smiled and replied, "Right."

He flew to the water and left Sam, who dived underwater with Lucy to get her crystal orbs. Danny flew off back to the boat to help Natsu take on Salamander.

* * *

Sam was underwater and spotted Lucy with Happy. She saw that Lucy had gotten back her Gate Key's and she also had Sam's belt that contained her crystal orbs. Lucy handed them back to her the three of them swam back up.

Once the made up towards air, Lucy got one of her Gate Key's and shouted, "Open! Gate of the Water bearer! Aquarius!"

Lucy summoned the Celestial Spirit from one of her Gate Key's that appeared in the form of a beautiful mermaid woman with light blue hair and wearing a blue bikini.

"A fish!" Happy shouted, mouthwatering.

"Not for you!" Lucy told Happy.

"That was awesome," Happy said, impressed with Lucy's magic.

"That's the power of a Celestial Wizard," Lucy said to Happy. "Whenever I use my Gate Key's, I can summon other spirits from other worlds to help me."

"Lucy may not look much, but she certainly does have it when it comes to magic," Sam told Happy.

"Listen up, Aquarius!" Lucy told her. "I want you to use your power to push that ship back into the port."

Aquarius just looked at Lucy and scoffed at her.

"I think she just gave you the cold shoulder, Lucy," Sam said.

Outraged, Lucy said, "You're suppose to come from the spirit world to help! Not to give me attitude!"

Scared of the angry Aquarius, Happy said, "I wouldn't make her any angrier, Lucy."

"Let's get something straight," Aquarius told Lucy. "The next time you think of so much as dropping my key… you're dead."

The three of them gulped nervously and all said, "It won't happen again."

Aquarius started to use her water magic to create a gigantic wave to send the yacht back to the port. Danny saw the gigantic wave coming and failed to turn intangible to time and was caught into it.

"As the saying goes, surf's up!" Danny shouted, when he saw him and everyone else headed back to land.

"Hey, don't wash me away with it!" Lucy shouted to Aquarius.

"She's doing this on purpose!" Sam said, getting caught into the waves as well.

The waves slammed right into the shore where everyone landed. Sam tried to get the water out of her ears due to being caught in so much water.

"Okay, just what exactly is your problem?" Sam asked Aquarius.

"I have no problem," Aquarius grinned.

"So what was the big deal?" Lucy question Aquarius. "Do you think you could have at least not sweep us along with the ship?"

"No, that was an accident," Aquarius told Lucy. "I didn't mean to get the ship."

"Wait, that mean you were aiming for me!" Lucy shouted.

"Don't call for a while," Aquarius said to Lucy. "I'm going on a week long vacation with my boyfriend. And he's hot."

Once Aquarius was gone, Lucy shouted, "You don't have to rub it in!"

"That Aquarius serious needs some attitude adjustment," Sam said.

"You're telling me," Lucy said, agreeing with Sam.

"I've got an idea," Happy suggested. "If the fish lady ever give you anymore trouble, you can call me to take care of her."

Lucy sighed. "I don't know if I can handle much more with this stupid cat."

"Do you ever think of anything else besides fish?" Sam asked Happy.

* * *

Salamander and his gang pulled themselves together and found themselves being confronted by Natsu and Danny, who had serious look on their faces. Lucy, Sam, and Happy watched to see what was going to happen.

"So you claim to be a member of the Fairy Tail guild?" Natsu questioned.

"So what's it to the two of you?" Salamander asked. "The two of you are going to end up dead anyway."

One of Salamander's thugs was about to sneak up on Danny and punch him from behind. Danny could already hear him coming and turned intangible as the thug went right through him. Turning towards the thug, Danny punched the thug out.

Watching them confront Salamander and his gang, Sam said, "We have to help them!"

"They can handle it," Happy told Sam. "I probably should have told you and Lucy this earlier, but Natsu and Danny are wizards as well."

Lucy and Sam were surprised by this. They never would have guessed that Natsu and Danny were wizards.

Two thugs came charging at Natsu, but he manage to punch them out as well.

"My name is Natsu!" Natsu told Salamander. "I'm a Fairy Tail wizard! And I've never seen you before!"

Danny looked at Salamander and said, "And my name is Danny Phantom! Some people call me the Specter! And you're not going to get away using our name to trick two innocent girls!"

Shocked by what they heard, Sam said, "Are they serious? So Danny is the Specter?"

"And they're both Fairy Tail wizards," Lucy said, surprised.

Danny removed his white gloves to reveal the Fairy Tail symbol on his upper hand. Natsu removed his red jacket and carried the Fairy Tail symbol on his right shoulder.

"These guys aren't kidding," one of Salamander's men said. "Boss, these guy's are the real deal."

Looking at Salamander closely, Happy said, "I know that guy. He's called Bora the Providence. Rumor has it he was kicked out of his own guild because of bad behavior."

Approaching Salamander, Natsu said, "I don't know what you're trying to do here, buddy. And I don't care if you're a good guy, bad guy, or what. I'm not going to let you dirty the Fairy Tail guild's name!"

"You're going to get what you deserve," Danny said, when his hands were glowing with a green aura. "The people are to look at you as a fraud and a dirty criminal!"

Salamander laughed and said, "You two think you can stop me. Just go ahead and try."

Raising his hand, Salamander unleashed his 'Providence Typhoon' magic. This magic was a vortex of flames that aimed straight towards Natsu and Danny. Danny turned intangible as the flames went right through him and strike Natsu.

However, Danny wasn't too worried about Natsu and knew he could handle those weak flames. Lucy and Sam wanted to help Natsu, but Happy held them back, knowing they get in the way.

Salamander laughed and said, "That's the way it goes. The bigger they talk, the weaker the man. Okay, invisible boy, now it's your turn."

"Don't get cocky just yet," Danny told them. "It's too early to celebrate. Natsu is just getting warmed up, thanks to you."

"What?" Salamander said, confused.

"Ah, this is so gross," Natsu said, still alive and shocking Salamander and his gang. "Are you sure you're really a Fire Wizard. Because these are the nastiest flames I've ever tasted."

Salamander and his gang couldn't believe what they were seeing with their own eyes. Natsu was actually eating the flames like they were nothing. They watched and screamed in horror. Lucy and Sam were even shocked when they saw Natsu consume those flames that would have killed any normal human.

Once Natsu finished eating up the flames, Natsu grinned and said, "Thanks for the grub, poser."

Freaked out, Salamander shouted, "What's going on here! Who is this kid!"

"What the hell… just what kind of a person is Natsu?" Sam wondered. "I can't believe he ate those flames as he were enjoying a meal."

Happy explained, "Fire magic doesn't work on Natsu."

"I've never seen anything like that," Lucy said.

"You should see Danny when he uses his ghost magic," Happy told them.

Prepared to fight, Natsu said, "Danny, you ready to take these clowns down?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," Danny grinned. "Let's show these guys what happens when you mess with the Fairy Tail guild."

Natsu unleashed his attack first and shouted, "Fire Dragon Roar!" He blew out a gust of enormous flames at Salamander and his gang. Some of them got hit while some of them dodged the flames.

Danny, however, appeared right behind the others and said, "Hey, guys. You planning on going somewhere? This party is just getting started."

Salamander's men freaked out when Danny was unleashed a green blast of lighting from his fingers and shouted, "Ghost Stinger!" The massive bolts of green lighting hit Salamander's men, knocking them out cold.

One of Salamander's men got up and said, "Boss, these guys really are from Fairy Tail. And I've rumors about. The guy with the pink hair is Natsu Dragneel. He's the strongest Fire Wizard. And the guy with white hair is Danny Phantom, the only and most powerful type Ghost Wizard."

"Now you're catching on," Danny said, prepared to attack again.

"I hope you guys are paying attention, because this is what a real Fairy Tail Wizard can do!" Natsu shouted, as flames erupted from his hands, ready to take on Salamander.

Natsu flew right towards Salamander and punched him with his flames. Danny snuck up right behind Salamander and shouted, "Ghost Twister!"

The Ghost Wizard spun himself like a tornado, using his ghost magic to spin Salamander around and punching him at the same time.

Lucy and Sam watched with Happy, amazed of how powerful those two were.

"I've heard rumors of cool the Specter was, but when I saw Danny in action… it's just incredible," Sam said.

"Danny's one of the best wizards we've got and the only one of his kind who can use ghost magic," Happy told Sam. "He learned how to use this type of magic by training with the most powerful Ghost Sage named Frostbite. Frostbite taught Danny everything he knew about ghost magic and Danny possesses all the powers and abilities of a ghost."

"And Natsu eats fire and attacks with it?" Lucy asked Happy. "But how does he do it? Is it some kind of spell?"

Happy explained. "He has dragon lungs that can breathe fire, dragon scales to help him dissolve fire, and dragon claws for attacking with fire. His friend the fire dragon is what allow. This type of magic allows him to take on the qualities of dragon. It's an ancient spell that's rarely used anymore."

"Seriously," Lucy said, surprised.

"This particular magic was originally used to deal with dragons," Happy continued. "It's called Dragon Slayer magic. Igneel was the one who taught it to him."

Danny was dodging attacks that were being thrown at him by Salamander. However, Danny manage to dodge each blow and was about to use his next attack.

"Howling Wraith!" Danny shouted.

A howling blast of energy came from Danny's mouth and send Salamander straight down towards the road, destroying half a road. Getting back up, Salamander created a massive ball of fire and throw it at Danny.

Natsu decided to step in and swallowed the ball of fire as his power increased even more.

"Now that was a heft meal!" Natsu grinned. "You're not doing too bad. But me and Danny are about to cook you up like a smoked fish!"

"You're going to do what to me?!" Salamander shouted, freaked out.

"Danny, let's let him have it!" Natsu told him.

Danny nodded as energy formed into his hands. Raising his hands, Danny unleashed his ghost magic, shouting, "Phantom Slammer!"

Natsu shouted, "Fire Dragon Iron Fist!"

Natsu charged at Salamander with his flaming fist as Danny's 'Phantom Slammer' was coming at him from behind. Finding himself cornered, Salamander was hit by both attacks and was send flying and hit the bell tower, knocking him out unconscious.

"Incredible," Sam said, unable to comprehend what she witness. "That was like the perfect combination attack."

"It was amazing," Lucy said, shocked at what power Natsu and Danny had. "But they kind of overdid it. I mean they destroyed the entire port and fifteen houses."

"Aye," Happy replied.

"Oh, shut it, cat," Sam told Happy.

That was when they heard somebody coming. They realized it was the arm coming to investigate the scene and the damage.

"The army is coming!" Sam said, knowing this wasn't good.

"Oh, no, what do we do now?" Lucky panicked.

Danny grabbed Sam, carrying her in his arms as he flew and said, "I'll tell what we should tell. We bail and run and not go to jail."

Natsu grabbed Lucy as well and said, "Come on! We've got to get out of here!"

"But where are you taking me?" Lucy asked Natsu.

"And you can put me down," Sam told Danny. "I can walk you know and have somewhere where I need to go."

"And that's exactly where me and Natsu are taking you and Lucy," Danny told Sam.

Confused, Lucy asked, "And where is that?"

"Just come on," Natsu told Lucy. "You two said you wanted to join the Fairy Tail guild didn't you."

Surprised by what they said, Sam looked at Danny and asked, "For real?"

Danny smiled and looked Lucy down below and said, "For real."

"So let's go," Natsu told Lucy and Sam.

They both smiled at Natsu and Danny and altogether, they said, "Alright!"

The four of them and Happy bailed out of town going towards their next stop: The Fairy Tail Guild.


End file.
